a surprise
by LovingCargan2468
Summary: What happens when alvin and simon are celebrating there one year aniverssary? Well see and find out...
1. meeting up

NOT: HEY SORRY I KINDA MESSED UP ON DOWNLOADING THE FIRST STORY AND THIS IS THE CORRECT ONE. SO YEAH

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS AND NEVER WILL SAD :'( HOPE YOU ENJOY

i am walking from the detention room to my locker. the hallway is completely is no one but the custodian. although it looks like he's about to go to the next building.

anyway i got detention for not paying attention in class the whole week. thank god though that today its friday. the best day of the week and its also going to be the best day of my life, well best day of my life so far.

"Alvin..."

what the heck...? i looked around. ummm i must be imagining things. anyway today is going to be the best because its si...

"Alvin.."

"who's there?" i said slightly creeped out, and sort of scared. i keep walking to my locker cautiously.

"Alvin..."

shit shit shit wat the fuck was that? man now i know i'm not imagining this person/thing, or wat ever the hell it is didn't hear me the first time and i should ask one more time.

"i said 'who's there?'," i asked a lot louder.

"Alvin, it''s me," the voice voice diid sound kind of familiar.

"just tell me who you are. i have places to be and a certain person to met," i said more annoyed than scared.

"It's me, simon." it said or simon said.

at the name, a tingle went through out my body.  
"are you just messing with me or are you serious?" i asked with sarcasim.

"yes alvin, im serious," he said with a hint of annoyance.

"okay then, where are you?" i asked curiously.

"i'm inside of your locker..." he said slowly, as if he was runnig out of air.

i ran past the few lockers to mine and put my lock combo. i quickly and opened the locker door quickly.

i looked inside my locker with a light blush and smile. since i don't have Simon in any of my classes and i didn't get to see him at home or durning snack and lunch i really didn't know how he looked. until now...

inside my locker was Simon in a tuxedo. It was a nice turquoise color that made his graish-blue eyes sparkle and stand out. His hair was gelled back and slightly curled at the bottom, a sort of greaser look. He didn't have his glasses on, which I didn't mind cause I love his eyes, he had his contacts on instead. He looked so HOT and SEXY.

I looked at the full body mirror I had on my locker door. I had worn my blue buttoned up shirt on top of a black tank top. I know, I know, that red is my color but this was a gift from simon from my b-day and today was the special occasion I wanted to wear it on. My hair was also slicked back but with a spiky edge on it, to give it a mischievous look to it. I was also wearing my blue vans with my khaki(also curtsy of Simon) to go with my shirt. I admit I did look good but Simon looked a lot better.

"Si, you look sexy," I said with the the light blush still on my face.

"And you don't look bad yourself," he said with a smirk, leaning against the inside of my locker.

Then I looked down at his hands.I was shocked. My light blush then turned deeper.

"For you," he said standing straight and happily holding out the roses and chocolates.

My shock was instantly replaced with a huge smile and a dark red blush staining my cheeks as I took the roses and chocolates.

"Well thank you," I said. "Might I ask what the special occasion is?" knowing well what the occasion was.

He jumped out of the locker and walked up to me. he put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. The action instantly made my cheeks go crimson.

i looked up intoo his eyes and instantly relaxed not knowning i was so tensed up.

"you may," he said with a smirk. then hw leaned down and rubbed our noses togther which made my blush return. "you sure do blush a lot. anyway happy one year anniversary, baby."

Before I could respond he pulled me into a kiss. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Instantly our kiss deepened. We were glued to each other for what seemed like hours until we couldn't breathe anymore.

When we pulled away, I looked into his eyes and said " happy anniversary to you too."  
And pulled him into another intense kiss.

We pulled away for the second time.

"we should get going," he said.

"why?" i asked.

"for one my surprise for you is two hours away, without traffic and its 5:00 p.m, so there is definettly traffic." he said.

"okay fine, ruin the moment."i said. "let's go then."

i laughed and we started walking. i got a good grip on the roses and chocolates and wrapped my arms around his left arm and intertwined our fingers.

"wait, what is it?" i asked.

"it's a surprise," he said, while tickling me.

"well," i giggled." what are we waiting for. i still have my surprise."

"okay then," he said."let's hurry."

we started walking fast down the hallway of the school. before we exited the building into the parking lot where my car is, i got on my tip-toes and pecked his cheek.

he looked at me and smiled and we walked out of the school. i can't wait to see what he has in store for us. 


	2. on our way

NOTE:YEAH I POSTED THIS UP TODAY TWO SO YOU GUYS CAN READ THIS TWO

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS

We both got in to Alvin s car and backed out of the parking spot and into the road. Alvin s car is a red Ferrari, given to him a year ago, by Dave, when he got his license. It was well taken care of, especially since he loved it. When I got my license, Dave gave me a prius and I too have taken good care of my car.

I don t use it that much anymore. Since the day Alvin asked me to be his boyfriend (and I gladly accepted) his insists on driving me everywhere I need to go. since the day we went public (which to my surprise went pretty well), Not only does he wants to spend time with me every minute of every day, which is why insists on driving me to places, but also so he can keep an eye on me to make sure I don t do any thing, get this, wrong . But I really don t mind I think his protective side is really hot.

Alvin stopped as the traffic light went red and I turned to look at him since we went the opposite way of where our house was.

Where are we going? I asked confusion written all over my face.

Like I said at the school it s a surprise, he said, looking at me. He pecked my lips before turning back to the road and stepping on the gas pedal.

I didn t look away though. He put on all of my favorite cloths that he owns on and made his hair just the way I love it. He looks so yummy; I thought I just want to kiss those soft, sweet lips and never stop. I want to get my finger all tangled in his hair

He was waving his hand in my face. I shook my head and looked up at him with a confused look on my face. What did you say? I asked.

I asked you why you were licking your lips and staring at me all mesmerized, he said with a smirk on his face.

A blush crept up upon my cheeks and I looked away. I was just thinking that you look so good and yummy... I said softly.

Oh really, he said arching an eyebrow with the smirk still on his face. Is that all?

Yea that s all I said.

The car then suddenly stopped and Alvin got out quickly. I looked around. Wow, I thought. He definitely went all out . The passenger door open and I turned around to see Alvin holding a hand out to help me get out of the car. I got out and hugged Alvin while giving him a bunch of kisses all over his face. Thank you, I said tears coming down my eyes.

Don t cry Si, he said to me softly. You re totally worth it. he kissed me passionately.

When we finally pulled apart, he whipped my tears away, intertwined our hands, and we started walking towards his surprise. 


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey you guys i've had a brain fart for the past month or two, i've been so busy with personal stuff, i'm really sorry. i'll see if i can update in a week at the least. and i also have a new story that i will be posting in a week or two too.**

**once again i am really sorry about taking SO LONG! any thanks too those who read. :) really appricate. (sorry for the misspellings not using microsoft so yeah.)**


End file.
